


By The Way, Ted's moving away

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: DanPlan next generation [5]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst, Next Generation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: We will miss Stephen, but it's for the best. Please no one blame Dan. After all we only know half of the story.
Series: DanPlan next generation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556401
Kudos: 2





	By The Way, Ted's moving away

Standing there at the edge of the lake. Purple hair moving in the wind, with a green haired girl running up to her.

“Ted,” Siriah says connecting her fingers together. “Are you really leaving?”

“Yes,” Ted says turning around to show how her once dark purple eyes were now coal black and red eyes.

“I don’t understand why,” Siriah says getting angry. “Tell me why.”

“It doesn’t matter to you,” Ted says narrowing her eyebrows together.

“Why?!” Siriah yells at her making Ted get an angry face. “Why wouldn’t anyone tell me what’s going on? Tell me so I know how to feel about all of this.”

“Go ask your dad then,” Ted says in a rude tone.

“I tried,” Siriah says looking down with a hurt look. “He wouldn’t tell me anything. Tell me!!”

Ted walks past Siriah before saying… “Goodbye.”

-

Ted finishes packing up when Johnny walks up into her room.

“Hey,” he says making her turn around. “I’ll miss you.”

Ted walks up to him and hugs him.

He hugs back before letting tears fall down. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Ted kisses his cheek before moving his hair a bit. “Don’t be mad or rude.”

“I’ll try,” he says before grabbing her hand.

Ted smiles before taking her hand back. She grabs her suitcase, backpack, and bag and walks out.

Johnny just stands there now bawling his eyes out.

-

Ted closed the trunk once all of her stuff was inside. She turns around to see Sherman.

“I’ll miss you,” Sherman says putting his head down. “I wish I could’ve done something to help.”

Ted walks up to him and puts her hand on his cheek. “You did everything you could do. Thank you.”

Sherman puts his hand over hers.

They stay like that for a while, before the horn goes off.

Ted walks away and goes into the car.

The car drives away leaving Sherman just standing there.

-

Siriah sits at the lake when Sherman and Johnny come over and sits next to her.

“Will you be okay?” Sherman asks her putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Probably,” she says. “How about you guys?”

“We’ll all should be good,” Johnny says putting his arm around Siriah’s shoulders. “In time.”

They all sit there for who knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> We will miss Stephen, but it's for the best. Please no one blame Dan. After all we only know half of the story.


End file.
